Somewhere Beyond Our Memories
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: Sarai was once human, just like all of us. Then I made another mistake, I tried the forbidden. I'm sorry Sarai....forgive me.


Somewhere Beyond Our Memories

Sarah Tigress Vida

Sarah: Okay! Here's another original fic by moi! It will be my first chaphter fic! I hope you all enjoy! I will be in need of a beta reader, so anyone interested, please e-mail me!

Sarai:D'you want me or Ed to do the disclaimer?

Sarah: Make the shorty do it.

Ed: -growls- Sarah, bitch that she is, doesn't own FMA. If she did, there would probably be too much random fan crap. She does, however, own Sarai and Sorrow.

_It all started on a bleak night, when a new State Alchemist killer came to town. Noone really noticed her. She blended in with the people of Central. Her long, blue-black hair, the black clothing she wore under the tan trenchcoat, the only odd thing was the fact that she wore sunglasses, even though it was night. She stalked silently through the town, watching the people around her warily. Her name was Sarai. No one knew her last name except one person, but that would be later on. For now, She was just Sarai._

A screeching cry spilt the night, filled with pain and sorrow. She knelt on the ground, the velvety crimson liquid pouring in gallons from the gaping hole in her stomach. A green haired man stood over her, watching her die with a spark of triumph in his soulless eyes. Sarai Kurokage knew that her death was exactly what Envy and the other homunculi had planned. Edward...The only thought in her mind had been to protect Edward. She knew that somehow, she had to keep this man away from him. Envy had threatened her before, always knowing that the one she loved was her weakness. Even now, as her blood spilled from her, the only thing on her mind...was that somehow, she had to protect him. And then, the black void of death consumed her.

The golden haired boy was nearby, doing research. It had been an hour since Sarai had left, and he was worried. She had said it wouldn't take long, she had promised him. Sarai, he knew, never broke her promises. She had sworn she wouldn't lie to him. Edward stood, walking outside to see if he could spot her. Then he heard it. A scream filled the air, sounding almost inhuman. Ed, however, knew, "SARAI!" The boy rushed towards the warehouse, his golden topaz eyes shining with tears of worry. When he arrived, he saw her. She was lying on the floor, her eyes open, lifeless. A gaping hole filled her stomach, and the blood staining her made him rush over to her in fear, "Sarai! Sarai! NO!" He knelt beside her, his arms wrapping around her still form, praying to whatever was out there that he hadn't lost her. He tried to wake her, her limp form still only slightly warm. One last word slipped from her lips,

"Edward..."

Any alchemist watching the warehouse that night would have seen the glow of alchemic energy pulsing through, corrupted by the nature of the alchemy being performed. Another scream punctured the dense fog rolling around the warehouse, a sob of anguish and remorse. When Edward Elric stumbled out into the streets, blood was flowing from where his one good arm once was. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the people, had failed, once again, at bringing back someone he loved dearly. Little did he know that near by, a group of seven watched the warehouse with eager eyes. As soon as he was far enough away, one of the women went in.

A young, miserable looking creature sat on the floor. The woman held out her palm, red stones covering it. The thing took a stone, tentativley sniffing in, before popping it in her mouth. She suddenly became ravenous, grabbing the stones and shoving them in her mouth. Her black hair became less matted, falling to her chin in a ragged cut. Her dull eyes were watching Sloth, carefully. She wore a black tank top, cut just about an inch above her midriff, with a high collar. On her upper arm were two armbands of a deep purple, both with a barcode on them. On her hands were fingerless gloves that ran two inches above the wrist on one arm, and straight to the elbow on the other. She also had a black skort, and socks much like the one Wrath wore, but on both feet. On her right cheek...was the tell tale sign of the ouroborus.


End file.
